quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
In Quantum Break, the player can take weapons from defeated enemies and use them alongside their time powers. There are three types of weapons: primary, secondary, and heavy, with each type having specific characteristics. The player gets their first weapon, the Pistol, in Act 1, Part 2, and can carry up to one weapon of each type. Primary Weapons Pistol The Pistol is the first weapon Jack gets. It can fire 8 rounds before reloading and has a relatively short reload time along with reasonable damage, making it an ideal weapon. It also has infinite ammo, like the other primary weapons. Real world version is the Glock 19. Burst Fire Pistol The Burst Fire Pistol, as its name indicates, fires in steady three-round bursts instead of solid shots. It has an 18 bullet clip size, allowing it to fire 6 bursts before having to reload. It is also the fastest firing pistol in the game. However, it is also the least-damaging. Like the Pistol, it has infinite ammo. Real world version is the Beretta 93R. Heavy Pistol Found in later sections of the game, the Heavy Pistol is the most damaging primary weapon, able to take out an unarmored enemy with a maximum of 2 shots. This is balanced by the Heavy Pistol having only a 4 bullet clip size, along with the longest reload time of all pistols. Just like the other 2 primary weapons, the Heavy Pistol has infinite ammo. Real world version is the FN Five-Seven. Secondary Weapons SMG The SMG, or sub-machine gun, has moderate damage and a reasonable ammo clip size, making it a good weapon of choice in the early stages of the game. It can carry a maximum of 144 rounds. Real world version is the Heckler & Koch MP7. Tactical SMG This weapon is only wielded by Monarch Strikers. The Tactical SMG, unlike the other secondary weapons, fires in a 3-round burst and has less reserve ammo. However, it is more accurate and can deal moderate damage, making it a decent backup weapon. It can carry a maximum of 96 rounds and fire 24 bullets before needing to reload. Real world version is the Kriss Vector. Advanced SMG Although rarer than the other secondary weapons and dealing less damage, the Advanced SMG makes up for it by having the largest ammo count in the game, being able to carry 288 rounds maximum. It is also very precise and accurate and can easily be used to mow down groups of enemies. Real world version is the Magpul PDR, it was a prototype and can be found as an Airsoft gun. Assault Rifle The Assault Rifle is the most common weapon in the game, being used by most basic enemies. It can carry a maximum of 120 rounds in reserve, and is more precise than the SMG. The Assault Rifle also deals good damage, and is a great choice in the earlier parts of the game as an alternative to the less accurate SMG. Real world version is the Heckler & Koch HK416. Heavy Weapons Light Machine Gun The Light Machine Gun is one of the rarest weapons in the game, usually found only in the late sections of Quantum Break. However, it has a very long range. Unlike standard guns, the Light Machine Gun sports an incredible damage ratio that cuts down enemies' health considerably faster than any other rapid-fire weapon. With only a reserve ammo count of 60 bullets, it's best used as an emergency long-range weapon. Carbine Rifle This weapon has the longest range of any heavy weapon and deals enough damage to instantly kill unarmored enemies, as well as heavily damaging armored ones.However, it can only carry 20 rounds in reserve, making it very easy to run out of ammo if you rely on the weapon too much. This weapon is best used to reach snipers or far away enemies. Real world version is the DSR-Precision DSR-50. Semi-Auto Shotgun The Semi-Auto Shotgun delivers devastating damaging at close range, even against the Chronon Dampener-equipped heavy enemies that appear later on in the game. It also has a reasonable rate of fire, making it the best choice in close-quarters combat. However, it has a drawback of low ammo capacity, having only 10 rounds in reserve. The Semi-Auto Shotgun can fire 5 rounds before having to reload. Real world version is the Kel-Tec KSG. Full-Auto Shotgun The rarest weapon in the game, the Full-Auto Shotgun (first found at the Bradbury Swimming Pool in Act 4) is capable of killing standard enemies in a single shot, like the Semi-Auto counterpart. However, the Full-Auto can carry 16 rounds compared to the Semi-Auto's 10, and can also fire 3 more rounds before reloading. It also reloads faster, making it the best weapon for facing off against heavily armored enemies like the Juggernaut in close combat. Real world version is the UTAS UTS-15.